Confusos sentimientos
by Andromeda Xang
Summary: Hinata se da cuenta que lo que siente por naruto es solo admiracion, es una chica guapa y lista y no tiene a nadie a su lado , ¿Se decidira por algun pretendiente?
1. Chapter 1

Cáp. 1 Enamorado (pov. Sasuke)

Estaba como siempre viéndote caminar con esa luz en tus lindos ojos aperlados, ese lindo pelo negro semi azulado, con el hermoso menear de tus caderas, realmente me vuelves loco. Veo que entras a la torre de la Hokage, y decido esperarte. Que mas da un rato esperándote vale la pena.

Y estoy aquí, esperándote, aunque no lo sepas, y tu pensando en ese baka, demonios, por q tienes que pensar en el, si yo estoy aquí, suspirando por ti , y tu ni cuenta te das, tantas locas rogando para que aunque sea las voltee a ver, y tu ahí guardándole una hermosa sonrisa a ese teme, que suspira por otra, otro la cual suspira por mi, que gracioso, en lugar de un triangulo, somos un cuadro, yo por ti, tu por el, el por ella y ella por mi.

Como quisiera que tu fueras la que me siguiera, la que estuviera cerca de mi. Ala que quisiera abrazar, besar, acariciar, y hacer mía… Por Kami, debo de dejar de pensar eso, soy un vengador, aun no he acabado con Itachi, y el estupido de Orochimaru y Kabuto se han añadido a la lista de pendientes para acabarlos en después que acabe con Itachi...Itachi, el causante de mis pesadillas, el causante de mis lagrimas, de mi odio, de mi miedo a decirte lo que pienso, por miedo ha ser rechazado, jeje quien lo diría, el gran vengador Sasuke Uchiha enamorado y con miedo.

-Mierda- exclamo con enojo hace media que estoy esperando que salgas de la torre de la Hokage, para poder verte, aunque sea de lejos- Mierda- vuelvo a exclamar, se supone que hace una hora debí haberme reunido con mi equipo. Lo había olvidado- pero que mas da- digo por lo bajo y suelto un suspiro- seguro Kakashi no ha llegado. Esperare un poco mas- complemento en un susurro-

Tan metido estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que había alguien mas detrás de mi.

- ¿Esperar para que?- Me preguntan por la espalda, a lo cual sorprendido me volteo a ver que es el baka que le roba el sueño a mi hime… Un momento, ¿mi hime? ¿Desde cuando es mi hime?, aunque mas diera yo para que si fuera Mi hime - Hey teme, ¿esperar para que?- Me pregunta el baka mas sonoramente-

- A que llegue Kakashi al campo de entrenamiento- miento – No quería estar parado ahí sin hacer nada-

-Pero aquí tampoco haces nada- dice en un susurro el cual es muy claro para mi-

-Pero al menos estoy en la sombra- "y lejos de Sákura" contesto mientras camino para sentarme en la sombra de un árbol-

-Hey teme , casi se me olvida, te buscaba para decirte que el entrenamiento se suspendió – me dice mi mejor amigo golpeándose la frente- al parecer la Hokage nos ha mandado llamar, nos va a dar una misión de rango S o algo así-

- ¿Y que esperamos sentados aquí?- le dije parándome de un salto- ¿Por qué no entramos de una ves?- quería entrar ya, ya que cierta kunoichi estaba ahí- muévete- le dije mientras caminaba hacia el edificio-

-Espera teme, estamos esperando a Sákura-chan - dijo el baka volteando hacia los lados buscando a la escandalosa- Me dijo que iba a pasar a su casa a buscar algo y en seguida nos alcanzaba-

-hmp- dije mientras sentía como alguien se acercaba- Creo que ahí viene-

Y tenia razón, ahí se acercaba Sákura con algo en las manos, al parecer algo de ¿comer?

-Sákura, Sákura- gritaba el escandaloso de Naruto, moviendo las manos para que la chica nos viera-

-Naruto eres un escandaloso- le dije volteándome y caminando hacia la torre desesperado por entrar y verla-

Mientras caminaba oí algo de que Sákura nos invitaba a comer una merienda después de hablar con la Hokage, y algo sobre que ella había preparado la comida.

La verdad es que no prestaba mucha atención, mas bien estaba centrado en lo que haría al estar enfrente de ella…Si, ella… maldición, hasta tengo que planear lo que voy a hacer delante de ella.

Entramos a la torre, y después a su oficina y vi con algo de rabia como el chico perro estaba muy cerca de mi hime, en seguida quise ir y romperle la cara, pero me contuve, no debo causar problemas, y menos ahora que he sido oficialmente aceptado en la villa.

Al vernos entrar volteas, como todos. Me quedo viendo tus preciosos ojos color perla, y me pierdo en ellos, hasta que la Hokage habla

-Que bueno que llegaron- nos dice dejando en su mesa algunos papeles que tenia en las manos- Bien ya que estamos todos empecemos-

¿Todos? Entonces eso significa que nos tocara una misión ¿juntos?

- Los he mandado ha llamar- dice la Hokage, parándose de su asiento- Porque serán enviados a una misión de rango S,

-¡Si una misión digna de nosotros!- grita Naruto-

- cállate baka- la dice Sákura golpeando su cabeza-

- Como decía, la misión consiste en ir tras unos sujetos que han estado merodeando los alrededores de la aldea-

-¿Buscar a unos sujetos?- Pregunto Shino, lo cual nos sorprendió a todos-

-No cree que eso seria mas fácil si solo fuéramos nosotros, dice el chico perro- Sin ofender Hokage-sama pero seria mas si sencillo si solo nuestro equipo fuera en la misión, así no nos retrasarían- dice señalando a Naruto-

-¿nos estas llamando estorbos?- pregunta Naruto algo cabreado-

Al parecer iba a empezar una discusión, pero la Godaime decidió pararla

-Silencio- nos ordena con vos autoritaria- Los mande llamar a los seis porque son los más adecuados para esta situación, ya que a los que buscamos, probablemente son de akatsuki, y combinando sus habilidades, podrán encontrarlos y atraparlos, para que podamos sacarles información-

-Entendemos Hokage- sama- Dice Shino, mientras Hinata asentía, cielos es tan linda cuando mueve ese largo cabello azulado… pero que diablos, desde cuando digo tantas estupideces-

-Saldrán en seguida- dice la Hokage, tardaran algo de tiempo en regresar, así que vayan a alistar sus cosas, cuando estén listos vayan a la puerta de la villa, allá los estará esperando Kakashi, para darles explicaciones mas especificas-

Todos asentimos y salimos de la oficina

-Diablos, ahora nos tendremos que esperar para comer- dice Sákura- Pero esta bien, llevare la comida que he preparado y un poco mas- Dice emocionada mientras se aleja corriendo

-Te veré en 10 minutos teme- Me grita Naruto mientras se aleja corriendo-

-Creo que iré a alistar mis cosas- Dice Kiba, montando a Akamaru- ¿Quieres que te acompañe Hinata?- Pregunta mientras yo vuelvo a sentir la rabia apoderándose de mi-

-No Kiba-kun. Gracias pero puedo ir sola-

-Te veremos dentro de un rato ahí Hinata- Dice Shino, mientras empieza a caminar- llevare algo para que comamos-

-No te preocupes Shino-kun yo ya he preparado algo y pensaba llevarlo, sino les molesta, claro-

-¿Molestarnos?, jeje Hinata, eres tan tierna- Dice Kiba mientras también empieza a avanzar montado en su perro- Supongo que por eso me gustas tanto- dice en un susurro el cual es muy claro para mi, y el cual también hace que la sangre me hierva mas-

Vi como te alejabas, quería correr y tomarte de la cintura, pero no; por lo menos aun no.

Fin del POV. Sasuke


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por haber leido mi historia!

Y aquí si mas que pedir les dejo elsegundo cap.!

Capitulo dos La Mejor kunoichi

Hinata caminaba rápidamente hacia a su casa

-Debo darme prisa- decía para si- Debo a arreglar mis cosas y preparar la merienda que hice para llevárselas a Kiba-kun y a Shino-kun, demo tal vez debería llevar un poco mas para Naruto-kun- "pero Sákura dijo que ella les había cocinado" pensó Hinata tristemente-tal ves debería aceptar que Naruto-kun solo tiene ojos para Sákura, tal ves debería intentar hacerle caso a Kiba, y dejar de soñar un futuro con Naruto-kun –

Al llegar a su casa Hinata como buena kunoichi preparo rápidamente todas sus cosas, y salio de su misión, dejando una nota a su padre explicándole que se iba de misión y que volvería en unas días

La verdad es que la relación con su padre había mejorado mucho, al igual que la relación con su primo Neji, y su hermanita Hanabi, en realidad todas sus relaciones habían mejorado, ya no era aquella niña tímida que se sonrojaba con todo y se desmayaba seguido. Pero aun seguía sintiendo algo por Naruto, tal ves ya no se desmayaba como antes, pero aun se podía notar un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas cuando el estaba cerca

Hinata llego a la entrada de la villa y vio que Sákura, Naruto y Shino ya se encontraban ahí. Noto como Sákura discutía con Naruto y sintió un nudo en su estomago, le molestaba ver a Sákura cerca de Naruto y mas que la pelirrosa despreciara el amor del rubio, pero que podía hacer ella era solo su amiga, Hinata se acerco a Shino y esperaron unos minutos, después de unos momentos, llegaron Kiba y Sasuke

-Kakashi, llegara tarde, como siempre- dijo Sasuke con su habitual tono frío-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no comemos?- Dijo Sákura emocionada- He preparado una pequeña merienda Sasuke-kun- mientras hablaba Sákura saco la comida de su mochila-

Sákura empezó a acomodar las cosas en una manta en la cual solo había espacio para tres personas.

-Creo que no quieren que comamos con ellos- dijo Kiba en un tono para que solo lo oyeran Hinata y Shino- Pero que mas da, nosotros comeremos en la sombra de este árbol- los tres amigos se sentaron , mientras Hinata sacaba un poco de la mucha comida que llevaba-

Mientras Hinata sacaba la comida, Sákura ya tenía todo listo para que Naruto y Sasuke comieran

"Cuando Sasuke pruebe mi comida sabrá que puedo ser una gran cocinera y una gran esposa y así sabrá que soy la mejor kunoichi" pensaba Sákura alegremente

-Todo esta listo para que comamos- dijo Sákura mientras hacia que Sasuke se sentara- Espero que les guste mi comida, al parecer no soy tan mala en los trabajos del hogar- Decía Sákura mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Sasuke-

En ese momento Hinata termino de sacar la comida y se las ofreció a sus compañeros

-Kiba- dijo Shino mientras tomaba lo que le ofrecía su compañera- Akamaru se metió al bosque y mis insectos me dicen que al parecer tiene problemas-

-Ahora vengo- Dijo Kiba mientras dejaba en el suelo la comida de su amiga-

-Hinata- dijo Shino en un susurro- No te pongas triste, te aseguro que tú cocinas mejor que Sákura- Dijo Shino al ver que los ojos de su amiga reflejaban tristeza

-Gracias Shino-kun- Dijo Hinata mientras le dedicaba una linda sonrisa a su compañero de equipo- Pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme triste, ya se que el prefiere a Sákura, pero a pesar de saberlo, me duele aceptarlo- Decía la chica, mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños y bajando la mirada-

Shino tomo su mentón y la obligo a mirarla a los ojos, que aunque estaban tapados por los anteojos, Hinata sintió como si realmente los viera

-Tu eres mejor que ella- "además de ser mas bonita"penso el domador de insectos-

Para mi eres la mejor kunoichi- Dijo Shino dejando a una sorprendida a Hinata- También para Kiba y muchas personas mas- completo, soltando el sonrojado rostro de Hinata

-Arigato Shino-kun- Dijo Hinata y se lanzo abrazarlo-

"Por que abraza a ese tipo" pensaba Sasuke mientras discretamente observaba todos los movimientos de Hinata

-Sasuke-kun Tu comida se va a enfriar- le decía Sákura al chica, mientras le acercaba la comida al susodicho- Ten pruébalo

Sasuke probó la comida y a pesar de que nunca expresaba sus emociones no pudo evitar un gesto en su cara de disgusto

- ¿y que tal, que tal cocino?- Pregunto Sákura volteando a ver a Naruto, que tenia el mismo gesto que Sasuke en la cara

-Bien Sákura-chan- Mintió Naruto, que como pudo trago la que tenia en la boca

Sasuke intentando no escupir lo que tenia vio aliviado llegar a su sensei.

-Chicos se acabo el picnic- dijo el peliplata, acercándose a los chicos- ¿No que eran seis?- Pregunto Kakashi contando a los chicos-

-Es que Kiba-kun esta buscando a Akamaru en el bosque- contesto Hinata recogiendo la comido que había sacado y que solo Shino había comido- En seguida lo voy a buscar-

-No hace falta Hinata-chan ya estoy aquí- Dijo Kiba, que venia seguido de Akamaru-

-Bien chicos, bueno entonces les explicare, rápidamente la misión, es fácil, solo tienen que buscar e intentar capturar a los akatsukis que se dice se vieron por aquí y traerlos para sacarles la información que se pueda-

-Es fácil. Por que usted no la va a hacer- Murmuro Sákura mientras recogía las cosas de la comida que había sacado-

-Exactamente donde vieron a los akatsukis- pregunto Sasuke- Mientras intentaba quitarse con agua el mal sabor de boca que le había dejado la comida de Sákura

-Merodeando por los alrededores en esa dirección- Contesto Hinata, dejando sorprendidos a todos, excepto a Shino y a Kakashi- Bueno es lo que dice ese papel- dijo algo apenada la kunoichi señalando el papel que Kakashi le enseñaba a Shino, ya que el seria el líder en la misión-

-Bien en seguida nos dirigiremos ahí, Kakashi-sensei- Dijo Shino pasándole el papel a los demás para que pudieran leerlo también.

Después de que todos estaban listos, los seis shinobis empezaron a avanzar hacia aquella dirección antes dicha, no iban tan rápido, ya estaban atentos por si detectaban algo o a alguien.

Cada quien iba sumido en su mundo a excepción de Shino y sorprendentemente Naruto, que iba algo preocupado por la posibilidad de que akatsuki quisiera atacar Konoha para poder conseguir el Kyuubi.

Shino creyó sentir algo y alerto a los demás.

-Hinata revisa la zona- le dijo Shino mientras sacaba unos cuantos kunais.

-Byakugan- Dijo Hinata mientras su línea sucesora se activaba- No veo nada Shino-kun -Creo que fue una falsa alarma Shino, ni Akamaru ni yo detectamos algo-

-si tal ves- contesto Shino no muy seguro- Sigamos-

Mientras tanto algo o más bien alguien los veía escondido entre las sombras

-Por poco nos encuentran- dijo una primera sombra

-Esos niñatos creen que están tratando con cualquier persona- dijo la segunda sombra-

-¿Los matamos?-

-No, quiero arreglar asuntos con algunos de ellos-

-¿Sabes? esa chica se ve interesante, tal ves pueda hablar con ella-

-No, alejate de ella, y no quiero que te le acerques- dijo la segunda sombra con una sonrisa sádica y desapareciendo, seguido por la primera sombra-

**Karina Natsumi**

**Gracias por ccctomcearte el tiempo y leerme!**

**Dark Amy-chan**

**Tu y anita99 me hicieron enamorarm del Sasuhina espero q la conti te guste!**

**kierinahana**

**Jeje si eses Kiba es igual de escandaloso y dcirecto que Naruto! Jeje**

**Aiko Amori**

**Si el orollo dce sasuke no dceja expresarle sus sentimientos a Hina… Pero eso cambiara!**

**ESTE capitulo va dedicadco a ustedes Gracias por leerme!**


	3. un encuentro inesperado

Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer y de dejar reviews, y a los que solo leen también jeje

Lamento la publicación anterior, se que no se entendía pero aquí lo edite para que se entienda mas.

Solo quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones:

1.-Shino no esta enamorado de Hinata solo es un buen amigo que la apoya en los momentos de depresión,

2.- Tal vez halla un NaruSaku, pero la verdad no me agrada mucho esta pareja porque siento que Sakura solo ve a Naruto como una segunda opción.

3.- En el próximo capitulo pondré la flash back de cómo Hinata ha ido madurando y de cómo se ha superado y ha cumplido las expectativas del su clan

4.- No se preocupen con el ¨extraño encentro¨ Hinata sacara por completo a Narutito

5.- Ya para no aburrirlos esto es un Sasuhinaita donde el final, claro esta es un Sasuhina

Capitulo 3. Un encuentro extraño

Todo iba relativamente normal, desde la supuesta falsa alarma nadie había sentido nada raro, ya estaba anocheciendo y seguían buscando.

-Acamparemos aquí- Dijo Shino con su habitual tono- Nos dividiremos las guardias, serán por parejas-

-Yo quisiera estar con Sasuke-kun, claro si el lo desea- Dijo Sákura mientras miraba a Sasuke- ¿Te gustaría hacer la guardia conmigo?-

-hmp- Contesto el pelinegro con fastidio "quería hacerlo con Hinata"- Me da igual –

-Bien entonces, yo haré la primera guardia con Kiba, después Sákura hará la guardia con Sasuke y la última guardia la hará Hinata acompañada de Naruto-

-¿Qué? – Dijeron al unísolo Kiba y Hinata –

-Bien pongan las tiendas, en una dormirán las chicas y en otra nosotros- Seguía Shino mientras sacaba una de las tiendas-

-Pero Shino, creo que yo debería hacer la guardia con Hinata – le dijo Kiba mientras los demás empezaban a armar las tiendas –

-Ya he dado las ordenes Kiba y no pienso discutirlas contigo –

-Solo buscas la forma de separarme de Hinata por que paso mucho tiempo con ella y eso te pone celoso-Decía Kiba un enfurecido –

-Solo busco que Hinata se sienta cómoda, y últimamente tu andas demasiado empalagoso con ella, a veces pienso que ella te soporta demasiado –

-No estoy de empalagoso solo quiero que se de cuenta de que yo la quiero mucho mas de lo que el Uzumaki la querrá jamás-

-Eso tu no lo puedes saber, pero ya no importa, ve a buscar un poco de agua- Dijo Shino intentando cambiar la conversación al ver que Hinata se acercaba-

-No voy a ir por nada, por que no vas tu mi supuesto "amigo"- la dijo Kiba mientras se iba para meterse a la tienda que Naruto y Sasuke acababan de terminar de armar-

-¿Qué le sucede a Kiba-kun? – Pregunto inocentemente Hinata –

-Parece que no lo sabes Hinata, espero que Kiba no quiera matarme mientras hacemos la guardia-

- Gracias por todo lo que haces por mi Shino-kun, algún día te lo pagaré-

-No es necesario, de un tiempo a la fecha Kiba no te deja en paz, y se que eso te incomoda-

- Iré por el agua – dijo Hinata cambiando por completo la conversación y empezando a caminar- Después hablamos-

-No puedes huir de tus problemas Hinata, tu mejor que nadie deberías saberlo-

-Lo se Shino-kun, lo se- murmuro Hinata para mas para si misma que para Shino-

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Sákura no puede olvidar a Sasuke-teme, ya debí haberme hecho a la idea, demo ya no me duele tanto como me dolía antes, en realidad me gustaría que Sákura fuera feliz con el teme, además tal ves en su guardia Sákura-chan aproveche y se acerque mas a Sasuke, tal ves debería hacer lo mismo y aprovechar mi turno para acercarme a Hinata… ¿acercarme a Hinata? Pero que estoy pensando, Hinata es solo una amiga, además creo que Kiba quiere algo con ella, aunque ella no muestra interés en el , debería aprovechar eso, y acercarme, ella es una gran Kunoichi, además de que es muy bonita, cocina bien y tiene ese cuerpo que vuelve loco a cualquier hombre, con esa cintura y ese trasero, ¿pero que diablos estas pensando Naruto?, Hinata-chan es tu amiga, demo no puedo evitar sentirme atraído por ella … y por su cuerpo… maldición tantos años de entrenamiento con ero-sennin y se me quedo un poco de sus perversiones. Mmm… no se depende de cómo se pongan las cosas hoy en la noche… mmm en la noche 0/////0"

-Hey dobe muévete, voy a pasar, dobe, estorbas – Gritaba Sasuke a cierto rubio que estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos, hasta que El pelinegro decidió sacarlo con un golpe-

-Hey teme ¡por que me golpeas!- Decía Naruto sobándose la cabeza-

-Por que estas en el camino- Decía el pelinegro – Y estorbas –

Y como siempre empezó una discusión que parecía de niños pequeños

-Ya cállense- decía un malhumorado Kiba- Parecen unos niños-

-¿Qué te pasa cara de perro? ¿Por qué ese mal humor? –Dijo el distraído rubio, poniéndose de pie-

-Nada que te interese idiota- Dijo Kiba mientras se recostaba en su futon-

Pero ya nadie escuchaba, ni ponía atención por que los tres chicos estaban demasiado ocupados pensando en cierta kunoichi de pelo negro semi azulado con ojos color perla, que les arrebataba suspiro tras suspiro.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

En otro lugar, más concretamente en una cascada, una kunoichi por la que muchos suspiraban, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que dos hombres vestidos con una capa negra con nubes rojas se acercaban sigilosamente a ella.

-Deberías tener la guardia siempre en alto- Le dijo uno de los hombres- Dicen que los shinobis siempre estamos pendientes de todo- Seguía diciendo el hombre mientras acercaba un kunai al cuello de la chica-

-También dicen que cuando uno esta enamorado, siempre anda en las nubes- Contesto la kunoichi, sin perder la calma-

-Que perspicaz eres niñita, Kisame vigila a los otros shinobis, quiero platicar un rato con la chica-

Dicho esto el otro hombre igualmente vestido con túnica negra se perdió es el espesor del bosque, mientras tanto el chico se acercaba peligrosamente a la kunoichi

-Así que enamorada ¿eh?- Decía, mientras acariciaba la suave y blanca mejilla de la joven shinobi-

-Nada que sea de su incumbencia, Uchiha-san – Decía Hinata con voz segura, al mismo tiempo que en sus ojos intentaba demostrar seguridad y frialdad-

-Me gustan los retos- Decía Itachi mientras guiaba a Hinata al bosque para llevarla lejos de sus compañeros- No te resistas preciosa, o tus amigos sufrirán las consecuencias

Al decir esto, la cara de Hinata palideció y empezó a caminar por su cuenta, Itachi la guiaba hacia una cueva, donde se "hospedaba" con su compañero de akatsuki

- Mis compañeros se preocuparan al ver que no regrese, y tendrá problemas Uchiha-san-

- No te preocupes por mi, además regresaras con tus compañeros, solo quiero hablar contigo un rato –

-Ni usted se cree eso –

- Háblame de "Tu", me haces sentir viejo con eso de Uchiha-san –

-No estoy acostumbrada a tratar con el enemigo, y menos con un akatsuki en potencia-

-Pero te gustara haberme conocido – Contesto Itachi al llegar a la cueva- Vas a disfrutar haber venido conmigo, preciosa- Decía Itachi mientras acorralaba a Hinata contra una de las paredes y empezaba a tocar una de sus piernas por encima de su ropa- Que te parece si en lugar de desperdiciar nuestro tiempo hablando, pasamos a un poco de acción- susurro Itachi directo al oído de la Kunoichi y mordiendo levemente el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, bajando lentamente por el cuello

Hinata no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentirse acorralada por Itachi, sentía que se perdía en las caricias del experto chico, sin embargo en un momento en que su juicio pareció regresar visualizo a sus compañeros, que no estaban muy lejos de ahí

-Detente- Susurro con la voz apagada- Detente- dijo algo mas fuerte- He dicho que pares!- Replico Hinata juntando sus fuerzas y alejando a Itachi –

- Tu cuerpo me pide que continué, y a pesar de lo que digas se que te esta gustando- Contesto Itachi mientras volvía a acorralar a la ojiblanco-

Ante esto la chica tomo todas sus fuerzas y golpeo a Itachi en el estomago dejando sin aire, al separarse de el activo su línea sucesora y se posesiono, lista para pelear

-No podrás contra mi – Le dijo Itachi mientras se situaba atrás de ella en un milisegundo – Seguiré con lo que deje pendiente, te guste o no…

-No podrás obligarme – Contesto la peli-azul- mientras intentaba pegarle de lleno al exiliado

- En realidad lo harás gustosa- Dijo Itachi con su sharingan activado…

**Sofitcard:**

Ojala te haya gustado el capitulo, no te preocupes la gran cocinera de Sakura es interesante pero tantito nada mas, jeje

**princezzhina-dark:**

Si yo también lo creo, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, y ojala también te guste este.

**Aiko Amori:**

Me alegra que te haya causado gracia el capitulo anterior, espero este igual te guste, tal vez si haya rivalidad entre los equipos pero… será mas adelante!

**Kierinahana:**

Shino y Hinata solo son buenos amigos, pero todo será complicado porque nuestro querido Sasuke es muy celosito y bueno ahora que se ha añadido Itachi, esto será una difícil decisión

**gaahina-4e:**

Bueno, la verdad es que igual a mi me dio gracia escribir a Naruto y a Sasuke comiendo la comida de Sakura, pero me gusta verlos sufrir, jeje. Espero que la continuación te guste.

**Gabiruchis:**

No te preocupes apartir de este capitulo y los que vienen Naruto ya no rondara en la cabeza de Hinata, solo estarán los posedores del Sharingan, jeje

**Dark Amy-chan:**

Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que este también te guste.

Muchos besos y abrazos a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer este capitulo, intentare poner pronto el próximo capitulo….

Gracias a todos…


	4. ¡Nunca mas!

Cap. 4 ¡Nunca mas!

ººººº\\\\\\\ Hinata pov. ///////ººººº

Diablos, estoy en problemas, ¿en que momento se ha situado detrás de mi?, aun con el byakuugan no he podido verlo, demo eso era obvio, es un Akatsuki, es un ninja muy fuerte y rápido, demo aun así no pienso dejar que haga conmigo lo que le venga en gana, yo también soy una Shinobbi y no pienso perder ante nadie, además soy la heredera del Clan Hyuuga, ya no soy la niñata débil de hace algún tiempo, he cambiado y eso lo demostrare a quien lo dude, como hice algún tiempo con el clan…

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´Flashback ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Hinata estaba recostada en las afueras del jardín Hyuuga cerca de la barda, estaba descansando ya que desde temprano se había ido a entrenar y como siempre no le había dicho a nadie, sin embargo hoy se le paso un poco la mano y estaba realmente agotada, a si que se dispuso a descansar y sin querer escucho algunos murmullos.

-Supongo que son los guardias- murmuro para si misma –Debería irme no soy quien para escuchar platicas ajenas-

Lamentablemente algo la detuvo, tal ves había oído mal, no lo volvió escuchar, escucho su nombre de nuevo, eso no le gusto y tampoco le gusto el tono tan despectivo que usaban, así que lenta y silenciosamente se fue acercando hasta que pudo escuchar bien la platica entre esos dos hombres,

-Si, así como te digo, dentro de algún tiempo, Hiashi-sama debe nombrar a su sucesora, para que le enseñe todo lo que tiene que saber, para ser líder del clan…-Comento como si nada uno de los guardias-

-Si, ya se esa parte me quedo clara, pero de ahí, al hecho de que lo mas probable es que nombre a Hinata se me hace una realmente tonto- Contesto el otro guardia-

-No digas eso, Hinata-sama es muy buena y también fuerte, seria una excelente líder del Clan- Dijo el primer guardia, dejando sorprendida a Hinata y un poco sonrojada

-¿Fuerte? ¿A comparación de quien?, por que por lo que se hasta la pequeña Hanabi es mas fuerte, yo no creo que "esa" pueda con el Clan-

Hinata estaba en shock, aun procesando las palabras del guardia, sentía sus ojos cristalizarse, debía irse de ahí, ya no quería seguir escuchando, pero sin embargo los guardias siguieron hablando, y ella siguió escuchando.

-No estoy de acuerdo contigo, es una excelente ninja, a comparación de quien sea, además, no se de que te quejas, tu opinión al fin y al cabo no vale nada, y lo sabes bien, somos del bouke y solo a los sabios de souke se les permite dar su opinión-

-Me da igual, pero si esa princesita mimada llega a ser la líder, el clan se va ir a la mier…-

Sin embargo no termino, Hinata harta de las groserías que le dirijia el guardia a su persona, la tenían harta, le dolían, mucho, sin embargo ya estaba harta de ser el centro de burla y mas para las personas que debían respetarla, tal vez no como líder, pero si como persona.

-¿A quien le dices princesita mimada, imbécil?- Dijo Hinata roja, tal vez por estar avergonzada, o por la ira, realmente no estaba segura, pero no importaba haría que ese guardia se tragara todas sus palabras, y haría lo mismo con cualquier persona que dudara de ella. Estaba cansada, fastidiada y sobre todas harta de que la vieran como una tonta, como una inútil, se había propuesta cambiar desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo no lo había hecho por miedo, pero se acabo, ese miedo que sentía había sido sustituido por el coraje que sentía hacia el guardia, hacia su familia, hacia las personas que la humillaban, pero sobre todo a su persona por permitir que otros la pisotearan. Ya no permitiría eso de nuevo, ¡Nunca mas!

-¡Te ha hecho una pregunta! ¡Contéstala! –

-Gomenasai Hinata-sama no sabia que estaba aquí-

-¿Ahora ya usas el "sama"?-

-Yo, y-o – El guardia se había puesto pálido y tenia los ojos abiertos como platos-

Hinata se acerco peligrosamente al guardia, como un depredador se le acerca a su presa

-Jamás vuelvas hablar de mi inútil. Y menos como si fueras superior a mi, por que no lo eres-

Y diciendo esto ultimo lanzo un kunai que hizo una profunda herida a su brazo

-En lugar de estar ahí parados como idiotas, deberían agradecer que Hinata-sama no les hizo algo peor y ponerse a trabajar enseguida- Sugirió una voz a la espalda de Hinata

-Hai, gomnasai Hinata-sama; arigato – Dijeron los dos guardias al unisolo y salieron corriendo-

-¿Hace cuanto que estas ahí ni-ssan?- Pregunto Hinata

-Lo suficiente para saber que has cambiado, Hinata- Contesto Neji

-Yo no quise asustarlo, demo…-

-Shhh… Nunca dije que ese cambio fuera malo- Dijo Neji guiñándole el ojo a su prima y entrando al casa

-Arigato ni-ssan-

-Hinata, es mas valiente- Comento una pequeña niña que se encontraba viendo desde la ventana-

-Siempre ha sido valiente, ero nunca lo había demostrado, aquí en el clan- Contesto Neji, que estaba situado en el marco de la puerta

-¿Usted que cree Oto-san?- Pregunto la niñita al señor que estaba a su lado-

-hmp- Contesto con arrogancia y agrego – Creo que si te metes con la futura líder del Clan estarás en serios problemas- Y si mas se dirigió a su despacho, y antes de entrar a el dijo- Necesito hablar con Hinata, avísenle que la estoy buscando-

-No es necesario Oto-san, he escuchado –Dijo una voz a espaldas de Neji, asustando a todos-

-Solo quería informarte, que ya he decidido a quien será la líder del Clan, y hoy lo hare publico e invitare a todos los de la aldea-Contesto Hiashi entrando a su despacho y cerrando su puerta-

-Te felicita Hinata- Grito Hanabi eufórica, y corrió a abrazar a su hermana mayor-

-Enhorabuena Hinata-sama- felicito Neji y también abrazo a su querida prima-

-Arigato- susurro Hinata – y abrazo a su familia

-Hay que arreglarnos, hoy te nombran oficialmente la heredera y tenemos que vernos hermosas- Dijo Hanabi mientras jalaba del brazo a Hinata y la subia a su cuarto

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº Hinata pov. ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Llevo mas de media hora arreglándome, y eso por que Hanabi a insistido en maquillarme, pero no importa, estoy tan feliz, al fin mi padre me a reconocido como la líder, he visto desde la ventana como han estado muchas personas de la aldea, entre ella he visto a Ino que viene de la mano de Choji jeje es una pareja muy extraña, jamás hubiera imaginado que Ino y Choji fueran algo mas que amigos, vienen segidos de Azuma-sensei y Kurenai-seisei, mmm aunque Kurenai-seisei lo niegue, yo se que algo pasa entre esos dos, también veo a Kiba-kun y Shino-kun, y atrás con cara de flojera viene Shikamaru-san, tampoco es fácil creer que Shikamaru ya tanga novia y es mes difícil creer que sea ni mas ni menos que Temari-chan, una gran amiga, jeje, oh no ahí viene el equipo 7 y que raro, viene Kakashi-seisei con ellos ¿4?, veo a Sai caminando con Kakashi-seisei y atrás esta Naruta-kun, Sakura y ¿Sasuke Uchiha?

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''Fin del Flash Back ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

ººººº\\\\\\\ Hinata pov. ///////ººººº

Intentare distraerlo y despues intentare cerrar algunos puntos de su Chakra para poder escapar, ahi debo de darle, bien esta es mi oportunidad, rayos se ha aquitado, como es que es tan rápido que no lo he visto ni con el byakuugan, intentare pegarle de lleno en el estomago de nuevo.

ººººº\\\\\\\ Hinata pov. ///////ººººº

-Solo te estas agotando Hinata-chan- Y diciendo esto Itachi la abraza dejado las manos de ella en su torso y sus manos en la espalda baja de ella- No quiero lastimarte Hinata- y diciendo esto comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la kunoichi – Mejor terminemos lo empezado, decía Itachi mientras desactivaba su Sharingan y se acercaba al rostro de la Kunoichi para poder besarlo

-No, ya basta, mis amigos están cerca y cuando se den cuenta de que no regreso, vendrán por mi y tendrás problemas-

-¿Preocupada por mi, Hime?- Contesto Itachi situándose atrás de la ojiblanca y tomándola por la cintura

-No me llames así, suéltame, aléjate - Decía Hinata mientras forcejeaba para alejar al Uchiha-

-No te dejare ir tan fácil, eres demasiado bonita, para que te deje ir nada mas porque si, además quisiera divertirme un rato-

-¡Eres un maldito pervertido!- Grito la Hyuuga dándole una cachetada- No se con que tipo de mujeres has estado, pero yo no soy de cómo las tipas que frecuentas que se acuestan con cualquiera, y escúchame bien no te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima porque lo pagaras muy caro!-

-Ya me canse de ser amable contigo, escúchame bien niña, cuando yo digo algo se cumple sin ninguna escusa o alguna interrupción y esta ves no va ser la excepción, así que se una buena niña y has lo que te digo, quédate quieta- Decía Itachi mientras agarraba el brazo de la ojiblanca y jalaba a Hinata hacia el-

-Déjame onegai, no quiero- Decía Hinata mientras intentaba golpear al Uchiha- Aléjate-

Itachi ignoraba totalmente las suplicas de la Hyuuga y poco a poco se iba acercando al rostro de la peli-azul, realmente le encantaba ver sometida a la chica, se acerco a los rosados labios y empezó a besarlos con una pasión contenida que la ojiblanca percibió, empezó a bajar por el cuello, agarrando la cintura de Hinata para acercarla mas, sin embargo la Hyuuga forcejeaba, aunque en lugar de alejarse se acercaba peligrosamente al Uchiha

-Uhm Hime eres tan deliciosa- Susurro Itachi en el oído de la chica y mordió levemente su oreja-

Hinata no Sabia que hacer sabía que estaba mal que debería seguir luchando como la kunoichi que era, pero realmente se perdía en las caricias del chico

Parecía un caso perdido, lentamente Itachi fue quitando la chamarra de la joven pero algo los interrumpió

-ITACHI!- Gritaron desde afuera

-Maldición!- Contesto por lo bajo mientras se alejaba poco a poco de la joven Shinobbi

-Itachi, los shinobbis que acompañaban a la chica están en el lago buscándola- Dijo Kisame entrando a la cueva

-Te dije que te encargaras de ellos-

-Pero Pein dijo que no debíamos llamar la atención-

-¡Pero Pein no esta aquí!-

Itachi estaba realmente molesto, no soportaba la idea de haber sido interrumpido en el mejor momento. Mientras tanto la Hyuuga estaba muy confundida, si el otro Akatsuki no los interrumpía, pudo haber hecho algo que no quería, ¿o si lo quería?

-Tenemos que irnos- Itachi jalando a la Hyuuga de la mano suavemente- Pero regresare por ti cariño- le dijo seductoramente, mientras bajaba la chamarra y la polera de la chica dejando al descubierto los hombros de la joven- Pero te dejare algo para que me recuerdes- Susurro mientras succionaba lentamente la piel de la ojiblanco y dejaba una marca que contrastaba enormemente con la piel blanca de la ojiblanco-

Hinata sentía como su piel le ardia al solo contacto del chico, quería alejarse pero su cuerpo no respondia

-Vendre por ti luego-Le dijo el uchiha mientras se acercaba para besarla apasionadamente, después de eso Hinata lo miro a los ojos y lo ultimo que vio fue el sharingan de Itachi y una sexy sonrisa-

Gracias a todos los que se tomen la molestia de leer mi fic y también a los que se apiadan de mi y me dejan un reviews esto va de dicada a todos ustedes!

**Aiko Amori**

**hazumi-uchiha**

**princezzhina-dark**

**gaahina-4e**

**Dark Amy-chan**

**kierinahana**

**zanavalu**

**angela-hinata**

**heleyza**


	5. mirada azabache

Cap5.

Mirada azabache

Me dolía mi cabeza, estaba cansada, mi cuerpo estaba entumecido y los parpados me pesaban, ¿Dónde estoy?, intento abrir mis ojos, demo la luz es cegadora, siento pasto entre mis dedos, ¿pasto?, entonces estoy en el bosque o en un… ¿jardín?

Demonios no recuerdo nada, que esta pasando, vamos Hinata piensa, que es lo ultimo que recuerdas…

Unos brazos fuertes, una sonrisa sexy y unos hermosos ojos negros y rojos… ¡Uchiha Itachi!

Abro los ojos pesadamente, me siento terriblemente mal, todo me da vueltas, estoy en un bosque, a la sombra de un árbol, demo ¿como llegue aquí?, lo ultimo que recuerdo es a Itachi y de pronto como si alguien hubiera prendido un foco en la cabeza recuerdo la misión, diablos, mis compañeros, deben estar todavía buscándome preocupados, intento páranme pero es un intento vano

-Quédate sentada, aun estas semi dormida- escucho una voz no muy lejos de mi, estaba cerca, lo se demo no puedo ubicarla bien, saco unos kunais de el portakunais que tengo en la pierna y lo lanzo con fuerza al árbol de al lado

-Con eso confirmo lo dicho, sigues débil, estoy aquí en el otro árbol- vuelvo escuchar esa voz solo que ahora con un tono de prepotencia que rayaba demasiado la burla

-Identifícate- Susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuche

-Sabes ahora que lo pienso tal vez no solo estés dormida, si no que eres una completa distraída- Dicho esto una sombra bajo para situarse a mi nivel. Y en lo primero que me fije, fue en sus ojos, negros, como la noche, como un pozo sin fondo que te invita a caer y perderte en ellos, se fue acercando poco a poco, yo seguía con la vista fija en sus ojos, hacia tiempo que había dejado de evitar las miradas, ya no huía de ellas. Ahora las enfrentaba, con todo el orgullo Hyuuga que podía, porque la heredera, no puede darse el lujo de ser débil, o al menos eso decía mi padre

-No estaba distraída, es solo que estoy mareada, baka- Conteste de forma arrogante aunque algo intimidada por esos hermosos ojos negros

-Así que la princesita de los Hyuugas no están tímida a como creía- Sonrió de forma soncarrona, fue una sonrisa pedante, pero igualmente atractiva… igual de sexy que la de Uchiha Itachi…

Diablos Hinata no pienses en el, es un asesino, aparte de exiliado, solo quería divertirse contigo un rato, demo… el dijo que regresaría

-¿Tengo monos en la cara?- Pregunto el chico levantando una ceja

-En realidad- Conteste mientras intentaba soltarme del árbol, en el cual me había apoyado e intentaba avanzar un poco- Tienes cara de mono- solté como si fuera algo normal y obvio.

-¿Así me agradeces haberte salvado la vida?- Me pregunto el claramente molesto y con los ojos rojos, a lo que yo solo pude quedarme como tonta viéndolos, tan parecidas a los de Itachi

- Eso me gano por hacer favores a desconocidos-

-¿Desconocidos?- Pregunte con una ceja levantada- No somos desconocidos, Sasuke-baka –

Conteste enojada, realmente me enojo cuando dijo esa ultima frase – Además, no tenias por que salvarme, yo se cuidarme sola-

-Y, según tu, cuidarse sola es quedarte en medio del bosque inconsciente y siendo el blanco perfecto para akatsuki ¿no?, por que si mas no recuerdo aquí hay dos Akatsukis que andan merodeando, ¿recuerdas?, eres una mal agradecida, y yo que estaba preocupado por ti-

Pero que molesto era ese tío, mira que insinuarle que era un idiota por estar inconsciente, además tenia claro que Akatsuki estaba por aquí, se suponía que la misión era captúralos, y sobre todas las cosas no era una malagradecida, le agradecía haberla ayudado y también agradecía que se hubiera preocupado por ella pero aun así… un momento, ¿Sasuke Uchiha estaba preocupada por ella?, había escuchado bien, eso si que era inesperado, pero era agradable, o al menos eso sintió cuando desde su pecho hasta el reto de su cuerpo se extendió un calor que inundo su cara e hizo que su rostro se coloreara de un carmín intenso

-Te agradezco que me ayudaras Sasuke-san, demo aun así no debiste preocuparte por mí, se defenderme perfectamente- Sasuke estaba conmocionado, el Ángel de sus sueños le estaba agradeciendo su preocupación, demo ese apelativo no sonaba tan bien en sus labios, tal vez si lo usara por "kun" sonaría mejor al salir de esa carnosa, rosada y prefecta boquita-

-Se que podrías defenderte sola Hinata, pero eres mi compañera de equipo, además los Akatsukis son muy peligrosos, y yo no quisiera- No pudo terminar de hablar su compañera de equipo, su ángel, su Hinata lo estaba abrazando

- pero Gracias de todos modos, cara de mono, jeje- soltó ella de repente y se separa de el un poco y empezó torpemente hacia el campamento don de seguramente estarían los demás.

-De nada Torpe-hime-baka – Dijo en un tono que intentaba ser neutral pero rayando un poco lo cariñoso-

Estaba feliz, Hinata, la chica de sus sueños lo había abrazado, le había agradecido y bueno, le había dicho cara de mono, pero aun así, no podía evitar a que algo parecido a un a sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, tal vez ese abrazo para ella no hubiera significado nada mas que agradecimiento, pero aun así el se sentía ¿feliz?, bueno al menos ya no se sentía tan triste y depresivo como antes, sentía que su soledad había disminuido un poco, ¡y solo con un abrazo!, cada día se enamoraba un poco de Hinata Hyuuga, cada día que la conocía aun poco mas y se daba cuenta de cosas que jamás pensó que vería o sentiría alguna vez en su vida. Se estaba acercando a ella, sabia que debía ir despacio, por ella, por el, tenia mas que claro que su corazón o lo que quedaba de el, estaba dañado y un golpe mas la aniquilaría

-Oe Hyuuga, ¿Por qué estabas inocente en medio del bosque?-Pregunto el, mirándola de reojo.

Sin embargo, Hinata no lo escuchaba, estaba mirando hacia atrás, mirando algo entre los arboles.

Sasuke se detuvo y la alcanzo, ya que se había quedado un poco rezagada.

-¿Hyuuga, sucede algo?- Pregunto un poco receloso, mientras activaba su sharingan y alzaba la vista en dirección al espeso arbolaje-

-No, nada importante Sasuke-san, solo una pequeña distracción, nada de que preocuparse- Dijo retomando su camino seguida de cerca por Sasuke

-No me llames "Sasuke-san", me haces sentir viejo, además tenemos la misma edad-

-Claro, entonces como te llamo, ¿cara de mono?, o, tal vez Mono-baka te guste mas… ji ji-

Sasuke la miro directo a los haciéndola sonrojar un poco, a lo cual la chica desvió el rostro para evitar que la viera. Sasuke estaba totalmente furioso, pero solo con el, ya que no podía enojarse con la hermosa chica que tenia delante de el, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a que lo llamaran así, y eso que la Hyuuga ya lo había hecho 3 veces, era sorprendente lo que te hacia estar enamorado

-O tal vez Sasuke-kun- sugirió ella, realmente sonaba bien viniendo de su boca- Demo hay una condición- Dijo ella mientras volteaba a verlo a los ojos, no me llames Hyuuga-

-Hmp- dijo a forma de respuesta – Apresúrate, los demás deben seguir buscándote

-Hai, Sasuke-kun- Contesto ella y empezaron a correr hacia el campamento

Mientras tanto en los arboles que anteriormente estaban siendo observados, salieron dos personas de sus escondites

-Nada importante, una pequeña distracción, realmente has perdido popularidad con las chicas Itachi- Además que ahora tienes competencia, Uchiha contra Uchiha, jeje quien diría que tienen los mismos gustos

-Cállate, baka-Susurro Itachi entre dientes, algo bajo pero suficientemente alto para callar a Su estúpido compañero de equipo

Esa Hyuuga le había mandando una indirecta muy directa, lo había llamado poca cosa, eso nunca se lo permitirá a nadie, y además a eso le añadías que tu ototo-teme se le había acercado, la había abrazado y la veía con ojos de adolescente enamorado era imposible de tolerar. Esto empezó como una "liberación de sus necesidades", pero ahora se había vuelto un capricho, y el era Itachi, Itachi Uchiha, y, absolutamente todos sus caprichos se cumplían…

La lucha por la Princesita Hyuuga acaba de empezar, y no pensaba dar ninguna ventaja a su ototo.

--

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-Lamento no haber subido ningún capitulo en mucho tiempo, es que la tarea, la escuela y las actividades extracurriculares se llevan mi tiempo. Agradezco a todos los que me leen, a los que se apiadan y me dejan un review y a todos los que les gusta mi historia, gracias.

Lamento no mencionarlos pero es que estoy en la biblioteca y hace en 5 min empieza mi siguiente clase, así que me tome un tiempito para escribir esto, ojala sea de du agrado, no me convence del todo, pero ojala les guste, lo hice inspirada, el amor se respira en el aire, y es sofocante (fastidioso) jeje.

HASTA PRONTO, INTENTARE NO TARDAR MUCHO…


End file.
